


A long waiting

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: A story how Amarië and Finrod have met, fall in love and, after long waiting,  get back together.





	A long waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andúniel (Anduniela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduniela/gifts).

Amarië brushed her hair and started to style them. She took strand after strand and composed complicated hairstyle based on many braids and pinning. It was the recent fashion among her people, and Amarië had hair thick enough to style them this way.

She was getting ready to accompany Elenwë to meeting with her future fiancé. They were to be engaged in couple days, during the ceremony hosted by Elenwë’s parents, on which both king and queen of the Noldor and the Vanyar were invited, as her fiancé was a Noldorin prince. Elenwë’s family were stress out by this visit and Elenwë truly needs some break from this. Thankfully, traditions said that the wedding was to be organized by the groom’s family so at least this wasn’t on her friends head. And Turukáno’s family were more used to visits of the royals, as he was a grandson of the Noldorin King.

Turukáno also wasn’t alone. He came with some golden-haired bachelor. The elf appearance betrayed his mixed heritage. He had Vanyarin hair, which may be the most prominent trait, but facial feature reminded her of a Teler, while his complexion was white as one could meet only amongst the Noldor. It had to be one of Turukáno’s cousins, son of Arafinwë and the Telerin princess Eärwen.

Her presumptions soon turned out to be true. The elf was introduced as Findaráto and by this name, she recognized Arafinwë’s oldest son. And, as the lovers took care of themselves, she was condemned to his company. Which wasn’t, in fact, unpleasant.

They quickly found the common language. Which, technically maybe a little bit hard given their different background. But apart from this, the talk was very pleasant. Amarië, who saw through Elenwë’s and her soon to be fiancé plan to match them, though that this may work. But she didn’t want to say it too early.

“So… How you find Turukáno’s cousin?” asked Elenwë when they were coming back home.

“He’s nice.”

“Nice? And that’s all?”

“Well, what else could I tell you? He is a good companion, it was good to talk to him… Oh, and he loved Fincamar books, just like me, so we talked about it a great deal of time. He had a quite fascinating take on it! I hope we can meet again someday!”

“Well, you definitely will meet at our betrothal day.”

“Indeed. I’ll come to you the day before, to help you with preparation.”

“I surely will need it.”

They continued to walk through the streets of Valimar, where they lived, talking about the upcoming ceremony. They passed by the palace, where the prince Ingwion dwelled. The building had the golden roof, actually made of gold, like, legendary, all buildings in Valimar supposed to have. That wasn’t the case. Buildings in the centre, or the bigger and more important ones, had golden or gold plate roofs, but newer ones had less traditional colouring. Elenwë lived in an old building, built right after coming to the Valinor, by her grandparents, while Amarië lived in newer one, on the suburbia. She walked to her friend home, and then she took her way home. She strolled, thinking about this day. She didn’t tell it Elenwë, but she liked Findaráto. He was very energetic and outgoing, and yet he seemed to be able to get lost deep at thoughts. It’s not like these traits were mutually exclusive, Amarië noticed, but maybe wasn’t very common combination… And they shared much interest, or at least so much as quick talk may reveal. She was looking forward to the next time they met.

* * *

Elenwë and Turukáno just exchanged the silver rings, symbolizing their future bond and the promise they gave each other. They left the platform, set up especially for this occasion in the garden, holding each other hands. They looked at each other eyes with love, and Amarië envied them at the moment. Soon she regretted it, she should be happy for them. And she was, but still… She was slightly older than Elenwë, and maybe it wasn’t so important among the immortals, but still, most of them married young.

People stood by the platform, observing the ceremony. Everyone had the glass in hand, filled with wine. They made a toast for betrothed as soon as the young couple took their drinks. She looked around and her eyes met Findaráto’s. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

When they sit down she realized they have placed next to each other, near the betrothed. NO wonder as they were thy close friends. It was strange they met only just a few days ago for the first time.

“So, we met again,” said Findaráto, when they sat down.

“No wonder, we both were invited.”

“Fair point. So what were you doing since we met?”

“Well, in fact, I mostly helped Elenwë with the party recently. It’s a big event. And with a lot of personages,” she looked at the table where kings and queens sat. Next to the young couple’s parents and other aristocrats. The younger generation was sited next to the newly betrothed.

“Well, for me they’re not some >personages<. They’re my family. At least the Noldorin side… The Vanyarin king and queen are a little bit distant.”

“Sorry, I forget you’re so closely related. I feel a little bit nervous when at the same party as they. My family isn’t from this highest rank. I was at court once, so I’m not very used to it.”

“As you know, it can’t be said about me. I spent most of my childhood at Telerin court, which may be a little bit different than Vanyarin or Noldorin, but these aren’t new for me nether. I have to say I’m from a pretty multicultural family, and the royal one, so I’m related to the highest rank at all three tribes. Something one may envy, but I’m not sure if there is what to be jealous of.”

“Interesting point. Why?”

“Well, I don’t have any place to escape. I’m known everywhere and everywhere I’m on look at closely. Being ton the top not always is the best.”

“But you’re respected and renowned everywhere. Isn’t this worth it?”

“Oh, I don’t want to complain. Of course, it’s nice to be a prince. But sometimes I just would like to… I don’t know, be sure someone sees me for who I am not who my parents or grandparents are.”

“I can understand this, but I think people, after getting to know you, see you for who you are. And you’re a nice, interesting and handsome man. Whether you’re from royalty or no.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you think so. You’re also interesting and beautiful.”

“Thanks. It’s flattering. And I have no royal ancestry you may like to buy in favours. Double flattering.”

Findaráto laughed. “So what are you doing for a living?”

“My parents had potteries, and I help them. And sometimes I paint. I did frescoes in some aristocrats’ homes. That’s where I met Elenwë. I hope to pursue it as a career, but for now, I did it only a few times… Four times to be precise and it wasn’t like, main fresco at home. But I study this with a mentor, he said I’m quite good, not to be too immodest… And you? What are you doing apart from being a prince?”

“Well, I also pursue art, like half of my family. I sing and play the harp, but I’m not half as good as my cousin, Makalaurë. And I’m trying my hand at crafts, but here I’m also overtaken by many of my relatives. I think I’m yet to find something I may be best or just settle to be average.”

“Being average isn’t a sin. And I bet you’re not, maybe you have just hard competition in the family of very talented people. I heard about them a lot, even here, in Valimar.”

“And about me?”

“Oh, I heard a lot of course… But I won’t tell you all the juicy gossips about you.” She laughed playfully.

They spent the evening together, talking, dancing and laughing together.

After this day Amarië and Findaráto met not only with their friends but also just the two of them. Soon they become a couple, although they still just learned each other. On Elenwë and Turukáno’s wedding, they came already together.

There still would be many years before they become betrothed or married… She decided to take it slowly, they have all the time in the world. They needed time to get to know each other, and Amarië needed time to adjust to the thought of being of the royal family. Even if Valinor wasn’t so safe now, it was temporary, she thought and didn’t truly reach Valimar. Even after the Fëanáro’s exile and Melkor’s escape she didn’t think it would affect their life in any constant way.

Until it was evident.

At the day when the Trees where destroyed they were together on Taniquetil at the festivities. Amarië was happy her boyfriend get well-deserved entertainment after a lot of stress he went through with his family. They didn’t pay attention to his uncles' strife and reconciliation. They know they were to meet at the throne of Manwë, but it supposed to be private and people didn’t accompany them.

Suddenly, the light was gone. The Darkness surrounded them. Initially, everyone was dazed, then the panic broke out. Amarië was sure they would be some victims if Maiar wouldn’t come among them and started to calm down the crowd. No one knows what’s happened, the Darkness at some points seemed to be thicker, more dangerous. People weren’t used to anything like that, especially younger ones. Maiar sent everyone homes, but at the way to it they learnt what happened and people started to scream, cry and panic again. They knew Valar started to do something, there was a chase, and then meeting with Valar and Fëanáro. About all this, Amarië learnt later from stories. For now, she came back to her parents, and they grieved together with other Vanyar. But not many times passed until there broke up unrest among the Noldor.

Everything was happening so fast. One day she was happy, the next day, or maybe even a few hours ago, it was hard to tell without the light, the Noldor was to leave Aman. Findaráto came to her soon after.

“Amarië, I.. I have to go,” he said when he saw her. “Come with me.”

“I knew you would go with your people.” They sit next to each other. “And I have to stay with mine.”

“Why? Come with me, let’s get married.”

“My parents would never allow it, you know this. Maybe you stay with me here. I bet not all Noldor are going to Beleriand.”

“Amarië, I have to go. I want to go! The undiscovered lands await me, the adventures. And the fight with Moringotto, I have to avenge my grandfather, at all cost. I’m sorry, but I can’t stay.”

“I knew it the moment I heard about Noldor leaving. I know you all too well. And you know I can’t go with you, I wouldn’t be allowed. But I will wait for you.”

“I don’t know if I ever come back, Amarië, and if I come back when it would be.”

“I believe you will. Someday for sure even if I would have to wait for you till the and of the world, I will.”

And she waited. It’s not like she waited idly. The times were harsh, and after the flight even harsher. Maybe the only Vanya who left was her best friend, Elenwë, but the absence of two-thirds of the Noldor wasn’t without importance. And the slaughter of Alqualondë… Great tragedies surrounded them. Many of the Vanyar and she among them went to Tirion and later to Alqualondë to help. When Arafinwë became king everything calmed down, but the Darkness was unbearable. Only when the Moon and the Sun had risen they may come back to normal life. But nothing was normal again. The light was nothing like a delicate beam of the Trees. And it wasn’t the worst. She, everyone, missed the one that was at Beleriand. She missed Elenwë, and, whom, as she heard, perished during a crossing of the Helcaraxe, and above all, she missed Findaráto. But she believed he will come back someday. They all would.

* * *

And she had to wait shorter than the rest. Findaráto came back sooner than expected.

The news broke up – Findaráto died at the fight, protecting the man who was his friend. During the quest which allowed restoring one of the Silmarils. His deeds were presented at the tapestries at the halls of Mandos. To Aman came some news from Beleriand, but it was limited, and they had information mostly from tapestries in halls of Vairë, tapestries couldn’t speak and the one who made it was shown proper vision, but they weren’t allowed to tell anything about them.

And the better news came to them from Maiar of Namo. Findaráto was soon to be restored back to life, the ban from him to be lifted, because of his great deeds and valour.

She knew he came through some traumatic experience, and he may not be the same. But she waited for him, outside the Mandos, along with his family. She helped them in the palace and among the people, so they knew her quite well by now.

Soon there was some movement among next to the entrance to the halls. Or maybe the exit this time. The figure in white robe emerged from there. It was him! He went crouched as if he was afraid of the sun. They wanted to come to him, to hold him, but he seemed to be so fragile. The Maia who walked with him made them stop with a gesture.

“He has to rest in Lorien before he comes back to life,” he Maia said.

“Findaráto!”

“Amarië…” he looked at her unseeingly. She took his hand but he shook.

“Later,” the Maia said. “Leave him alone by now.”

“No,” Findaráto said, “I want to be with them.”

The Maia seemed to be angry, but he let them surround the newly reembodied.

“Mom, Dad, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have nothing to be sorry of,” Eärwen said, hugging him. Findaráto again shook visibly, but he returned the hug.

They took him home, Amarië, stayed with them on Findaráto’s request. She came to live in Tirion after Darkening, alone, while her parents stayed at Valimar. He knew he had nightmares, about his life in Beleriand. He didn’t say much, he was quieter and less energetic than always… then back then before he left. But it could be trauma… Maybe he left the Mandos too soon, without proper healing. Maybe it would be better to wait a little bit longer.

Days went by, and with everyday Findaráto was more calm, more composed, more himself. One day they were sitting at the terrace of the King’s palace and he laughed, loudly and happily. For the first time since Mandos. She thought he may be finally healed. Or at least halfway through healing.

Finally, Findaráto, or maybe rather Finrod, because that was the name he used in Beleriand, told them about what happened to him oversea. About all wars, he went through, and murderous battle with Moringotto’s most loyal lieutenant, Sauron. About the Men, and his friendship with them. By this time they already knew the story about Luthien and her great love for mortal Beren, the role of Finrod in this affair. But the stories from first-hand what something different to hear. He told them about horrors, but also about good things, and everyone whose family went to exile wanted to hear it. Initially, they didn’t let Findaráto share his traumatic and less traumatic experience with strangers, but later he wanted to tell, to carry the news, both good and bad, to people. And Amarië was proud of him.

She was happy now and became even happier when Findaráto proposed to her. Their betrothal was humble, they wanted it to be small but their wedding supposed to be big. So the King, her future father-in-law, ordered. The wedding of Royal Prince, his only son who was with him, supposed to be festival for all of his people.

And so it was organized. They were to be married in the great hall of the palace, in the presence not only of Findaráto’s royal parents but rulers of Vanyar and Teleri, also related to her fiancé. She remembered Elenwë’s wedding, but it was different, more elite and private, not the feast for the people. But everyone needed an occasion to celebrate. After the death of the Trees, there weren’t many of them. Tirion declined after so many of its inhabitants had left and people struggle to survive. Wedding of the first Noldo to return from exile was occasion good as any. It was proof that anyone could have a happy ending.

And, finally, she also could have one. After years of waiting, her happy ending with Findaráto. She thought she would have to wait for it much longer, but it was happening, it was happening right now. They exchanged the golden rings, and the vows, under watchful look of the crowd, and even the Ainur themselves, who graced their special day.

People were congratulating them. They drank, they danced, they cheered. Until their parents, according to the Vanyarin tradition, led them to the chamber, where they were to truly unite their fëar and hröar.

Findaráto took her face and kissed her gently.

“I waited for so long for this day,” he said. “But I always knew it will come someday.”

“I knew you will eventually come back from across the Sea. Maybe I counted rather on you coming back alive, not from Mandos, but I’m happy anyway.” She returned the kiss, more passionately, more fiercely. “But there is no time for talking right now. What have been, have been, the waiting is over. Now we have each other,”

“Aye. From this day to the end of the Arda.”


End file.
